


A Collection of Ficlets

by backpackbuck



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backpackbuck/pseuds/backpackbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the box, this is where I'll start publishing those random little ficlets that come to me at the most inconvenient times. Tags will be added as I go, rating will probably change as well. </p><p>1. In The End - In which Steve captures a perfect moment. (Steve/Bucky)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> No.1, in which Steve captures a perfect moment.

In the end there’s no beach, no violins, no grand gestures or big speeches. Not because he hadn’t thought of it all. Steve has gone through every scenario, had made numerous plans only to discard of them right away because it just wasn’t _them_. Great, detailed plans were never their style, and with their current lifestyle they’re also never very realistic. Anything can happen at any moment and Steve doesn’t want to take that risk. And they’re not made for exotic beaches anyway, where the sand is too white and the water too blue, where everything is just too flawless and they are _not_.

In the end it just happens naturally. He wakes up one morning with Bucky’s familiar, comforting weight in his arms, his back pressed to Steve’s chest, their naked bodies touching everywhere from head to toe. When he has to suppress a sneeze because Bucky’s hair is tickling his nose, when Bucky makes a soft humming noise and grips Steve’s arm across his chest just a little tighter, (always the first sign that he’s about to wake up) That’s when Steve just knows: this is it. The Moment. So simple and yet so utterly perfect that it almost hurts a little.

He presses soft, soothing kisses into Bucky’s hair as he reaches into the nightstand where the ring has been hidden in plain sight for the last couple of months, waiting for this, waiting for today.

Bucky is still not fully awake, soft and pliant in Steve’s arms, his right hand lying next to his face, relaxed and open. And that’s where Steve puts the ring, gently placing it into Bucky’s palm, whose fingers close around it reflexively.

He watches as they twitch around the foreign object, feeling the smooth surface. He can hear Bucky’s breath hitch the moment he realizes what he’s holding and kisses his shoulder right where skin meets metal. He doesn’t speak, doesn’t make a sound at all, but this question doesn’t need words to be heard.

_Will you?_

And Bucky turns in his embrace, with tousled hair and sleep-flushed cheeks that have pillow creases all over them. His eyes, though, his eyes are clear as day and calm as they find Steve’s and then he’s smiling. And it’s wide and warm and makes his heart ache in a way that makes him think it might burst with love. Their lips meet and they kiss slowly, tenderly, and Steve has his answer, the one he never doubted he’d get.

_To the end of the line._

So in the end it’s just the two of them, one morning in Brooklyn. There are no violins, there’s no poetry and the sun doesn’t shine any brighter than usual. It’s Bucky and Steve and that’s really all they ever needed. It’s simple and they don’t want anything else because _this_ is them.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really very sorry about all those commas.


End file.
